


Oh, when we've loved

by Ravens_World



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_World/pseuds/Ravens_World
Summary: When Alex got home, he was greeted with a chorus of "hi, uncle Alex" and his husband in a heap on the ground with three children on top of him.Michael lifted up his head, the only part of him he seemed to be able to move and gave Alex a desperate look. "I think I'm gonna pass out."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	Oh, when we've loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sloppy combination of Days 3, 4 and 5 that I'm posting on Day 6 of Alex Week. As you can tell, I'm a very organized person and not at all scatterbrained. 
> 
> Happy reading!

When Alex got home, he was greeted with a chorus of "hi, uncle Alex" and his husband in a heap on the ground with three children on top of him. 

Michael lifted up his head, the only part of him he seemed to be able to move and gave Alex a desperate look. "I think I'm gonna pass out."

Alex laughed and Michael let out a strangled yelp when Lilly jumped up and then down on top of him, knocking the breath out of him.

The look he received was a cross between betrayed and pleading and Alex roled his eyes. "Alright, guys, why don't you get up off uncle Michael and come give me my hugs?"

In an instant, they were all off him and bounding over to Alex. Michael muttered a relieved "thank god" before he flipped over onto his back and just stayed there. Alex rolled his eyes at his antics and managed to kneel down in time to catch Gemma and Lilly before they crashed into his legs like they always did. He'd had a long day and wasn't interested in his leg giving out on him just because the kids pushed into him too hard. 

He smacked a couple of kisses on both their cheeks, eliciting bright giggles from both girls and found himself smiling. Adriana, much more reserved than her cousins, was about a foot away, hanging back. When the girls let go of him and headed back to torture Michael a little more, he turned his attention to Liz and Max's kid. When he extended a hand to her, she immediately bounded over to him borrowed into his side, smiling shyly up at him.

"So, miss Adriana, how has you day been?" He asked her seriously as he stood up with the four year old carefully held in his arms. 

"Good," she answered, voice soft.

"Did you have fun with uncle Michael?"

"Uh-huh. We played hide and seek."

Alex smiled. "Ooh, did you find any good hiding spots?"

She nodded seriously. "Yeah. I won the most times," she told him, sounding proud.

Alex nodded back. "And let me guess, uncle Michael always lost, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "He kept hiding behind the fridge."

Alex laughed. As she continued to tell him about their day, Alex slowly made his way to the swing they had on the porch since he knew Adriana loved sitting on it. He watched his husband play with the kids and stifled a laugh when he saw him stumble and almost take a nose dive. Alex could hear him asking -begging- them for a break and when they locked eyes and Michael shrugged, he knew he'd been unsuccessful. Alex waved him off with a smile and then turned his attention back to the little girl in his arms. 

Gemma and Lilly, Isobel and Gregory's kids, were both very outgoing and loud and daring. Adriana was much more shy, and to his surprise, she seemed to be drawn to him; always sitting beside him at family gatherings and choosing to follow him around when she wasn't playing with the other kids. Michael and Isobel were always bitter about that fact while it delighted Max and Liz, seeing as it always gave them a chance for some alone time. The best part about Adi favoring him was seeing Michael and Iz try to, according to them, steal the title of Adi's favorite person that wasn't one of her parents. 

"Why aren't you playing with the others? They seem to be having fun." He asked her gently once she ran of things she wanted to say to him. She shrugged and looked at her hands. 

"Adi, did something happen?" 

"I miss mommy and daddy," she whispered and Alex sighed and drew her into a tight hug. 

"I know you do, kiddo, but they'll come back tomorrow! And-" he drew the word out, "-tonight, we're going to watch a movie, _your_ pick and maybe we'll even build a fort. That is, if your cousins don't break uncle Michael before then."

At her giggle, Alex beamed and then lifted her off his lap and set her on the swing. "I'm gonna go see of I can convince them to finish up so we can start on dinner and the movie, okay?"

She nodded and got comfortable. The minute he turned around, he was hit at full force with a strong stream of water. When he opened his eyes, he found the hose, spilling water, on the ground and three sets of eyes looking innocently back at him.

"You should not have done that," he told them sternly, and enjoyed the slight widening of their eyes, before he went down the steps and in a quick move got a hold of the hose. 

"Hey, Adi!" He called to the little girl, once they ran away. "Come play with us."

She jumped up from the swing and then they were off. 

The girls screamed when he ran towards them, each going a different way. Alex was just about to go after Gemma when two strong arms grabbed a hold of him from behind. Alex relaxed into Michael's hold and leaned back into his chest. Michael kissed the side of his neck and Alex closed his eyes. He turned in Michael's arms and lifted his hands up, resting both on his neck and drawing his in for a quick kiss. "Hi," he muttered against his lips. 

Alex felt him smile against his lips. "Missed you today." Then he leaned back and gave him an accusing look. "You didn't wake me up this morning."

"Not my fault you stayed up late working on that project of yours."

Michael shrugged. "I want it to be ready before Aiden's birthday."

Alex smiled and leaned in again. Just as their lips touched, a rush of cold water hit them both in the sides of their faces. 

"You know, there are kids here," their fifteen year old son said, still wearing his Crashdown uniform. 

Michael and Alex exchanged a look and then turned back to their son. "You really, really shouldn't have done that, Kid," Michael told him, advancing on him. 

Aiden took a step back, the hose now held up a little higher in his hand, ready to strike and Alex could see he was trying not to laugh. It made his heart happy, seeing him this carefree now, a stark contrast against how he was five years ago. He'd been such an angry kid and Alex had had so many instants in which he doubted his ability to be able to do anything for the boy. Michael had been a godsend in that regard, his belief in their ability to offer the boy a good home never wavering even in the face of Alex's doubts and fears. It still astounded Alex to this day, even after eight years of marriage, how much faith the other man had in him.

There was a screech and Alex winced as the girls both leapt over Michael, giving Aiden a chance to escape. Once he was a safe distance away, they both let go and went running after Aiden, with Adriana only slightly behind. 

"Adi, did you just switch to the other team?" He called out to her, hand clutching his chest in mock hurt.

The little girl laughed heartily and took off after her cousins, where they were huddled together and eying Michael and Alex expectantly. 

Michael put a hand around his shoulder. "If you're tired, you can go inside, Alex. I've got this."

Alex raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You mean I won't come out here and find you under a pile of kids cutting off the circulation to your brain? Again, that is."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. You just got home. You need to rest," he told him, looking at his right leg pointedly.

Alex waved his concern away. "A few minutes won't make difference. I want to be here."

His husband smiled, and he kissed his cheek, lips only a hair away from Michael's own. "Wanna show the kids how it's done?"

Michael laughed. "You're taking this way too seriously."

He just raised both his eyebrows, staring him down. The kids were now giggling, and Aiden was hurling taunts at them. Michael pointed at him. "They're going down," he informed him right before he took off running towards the kids. Their screams and giggles rose up. Michael reached them, fast and when he did, the first one he got to was Adi. He lifted her up and spun her around, and she giggled loudly. "This is war!"

Alex laughed.

* * *

Just before Michael started on their dinner, Alex wrangled the girls into taking a bath. Once they were done, he changed out of his clothes and went in search of his son. He knocked on his door and the door opened not a second later. "I totally forgot about Anna!" He told him, rushing around the room with only one leg in his jeans, one out. "I'm gonna head out in a second, I promise."

Alex let out an amused huff and sat on the edge of his bed. "You've still got time. And I can go pick your sister up if you're not up to it."

Aiden shook his head. "No, I've got it. I promised I'd take her to get ice cream after practice."

Alex nodded. "Okay. Got enough money?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright." Alex groaned quietly as he got up and paused in the doorway. "I forgot to ask, how was your day with Mr. Ortecho?"

Aiden beamed. "It was amazing! He taught me how to make Enchiladas, or at least tried to." At his raised eyebrow, Aiden blushed. "I may have gotten a bit distracted and burnt it?"

Alex leaned against the doorjamb and tried to not let his amusement show. "Would this be because a certain someone was there?"

"No!"

"No?" Alex straightened up and lifted his hand up so it was about an inch below his shoulder. "So there was no one about yea high, with blonde- excuse me, strawberry blonde and, I quote, the bluest eyes you'd ever seen."

"Dad," Aiden whined, blushing even harder. "Not you too."

Alex laughed. Michael had been tormenting him about his crush on Sophia for weeks now and Alex had always refrained from doing it too since it wasn't fair to have them both tease him about it, but sometimes the temptation was strong. "Alright, sorry, I'll leave the teasing to Michael."

He rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just get him to stop?"

He snorted. "Like I can make him do anything."

"You're the only one who can," his son grumpled.

Alex frowned. "Hey, if it bothers you that much, I can talk to dad. We don't want to make you uncomfortable, kid."

Aiden smiled. "I know. It's okay, really."

He looked at his watch and pushed off the doorway. "You've got about five minutes to finish getting ready, okay?" 

"Shit!"  
.......

Alex sat at the table with Anna in his lap, the five year old munching happily on a nugget and babbling on about ballet practice. Alex did his best to listen to her and keep up with the other three conversations taking place around the table. 

It was chaotic, and he loved every second of it.

Michael, who was sitting opposite him with Adi in his lap, looked about ready to fall asleep right there and Alex honestly wasn't that far behind.

Once they were finished with dinner and the movie, which they had watched from inside the elaborate fort Michael had built with the kids, Alex had put the kids to bed while Michael did the dishes. By the time it was nine p.m., the house was finally quiet. 

Alex made quick work of taking off his prosthetic, and winced at the pain removing it caused. The skin of his stump was red and just a little swollen, and he resigned himself to the fact that he was about to get a lecture yet again on the topic of overdoing it. 

Sure enough, ten minutes later when Michael joined him in bed, he began to quietly berate him for pushing himself too hard while applying lotion to the inflamed skin. 

Alex leaned back and watched his husband work. Sometimes, he still had trouble believing that this was his life now. Married to the love of of his life, who also happened to be his his high-school sweetheart, a fact that their family never stopped teasing them about. Raising two amazing kids. Having big family dinners with his in-laws every week. As a kid, he used to dream about having a life like this, and as he got older, it had become increasingly obvious that it was nothing but a pipe dream, something unreachable. He was never glad to be wrong about something as he was about this. 

A tug on his hand brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled when he saw Michael watching him with a soft, fond look that still managed to knock the breath out of him. "You okay? Does it still hurt?"

Alex shook his head. "Better now."

"That's good."

They lay down and the minute his back hits the mattress, Michael groaned. "I think they broke my back. Man, we're old."

Alex laughed and sat up, reaching in the bedside table for the deep heat he kept there. "Roll over," he told him, poking him in the side. 

"Hey, no, you're-"

"Roll over."

"Yes, sir," he drawled out, smiling suggestively and Alex tried to ignore what that smile did to him in favor of focusing on taking care of him. Alex straddled his thighs, then very gently began to massage his back. With each stroke of his hand, Michael let out a moan that never failed to send a jolt of desire down Alex's spine. 

"This is the last time I'm doing something nice for Iz. The last time."

Alex snorted. 

Michael craned his neck to the side. "What, you don't believe me?" 

Alex shook his head and slid off him. Michael used his TK to bring over a pack of wet wipes and took a hold of Alex's hands, wiping the gel off them delicately. Alex smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. "You said that a month ago when she roped you into taking the kids to the carnival." Michael's face darkened and Alex laughed as he continued. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get the image of you covered in slush and pee out of my head."

Michael made an affronted noise and in one fluid move had Alex on his back, arms pinned above his head. Alex's laugh slowly tapered off as he looked up into warm brown eyes and he smiled. Michael smiled back and moved his hands from Alex's wrists to his neck. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Alex's lips. When he moved to pull away, Alex didn't let him. Instead, he reached his hands up and tangled them in his hair. Michael pressed one kiss, then another and another, to his lips then moved away. Alex made a vauge noise of disappointment and Michael laughed softly.

When he pulled him up, Alex went with it willingly. Michael's fingers made quick work of removing Alex's shirt and in no time, Michael's lips were back on his. They kissed lazily for a couple of minutes, their hands roaming, touching every inch of exposed skin. 

Michael's hands found their way to Alex's shoulders and he gently pushed down, until Alex was flat on his back. He followed after him, body draped over Alex's. Alex closed his eyes when Michael's lips found the sensitive skin just beneath his earlobe. The slow scrape of his teeth there tore a moan out of Alex's mouth and the sound only seemed to spur Michael on. He moved down, to Alex's neck first, then his chest and all the way down, trailing kisses and sucking bruises into the skin. Just as he reached for the waistband of his sweats, Alex took a hold of his face in both hands and brought him up for a hard, bruising kiss that was a mess of teeth and tongues and left them both whimpering and gasping into each other's mouths. 

Michael slowly, ever so slowly, pulled away from the kiss, but he didn't move far. He smiled, his lips only inches away from Alex's. "I love you."

Alex smiled and breathed out the words that came as easily as breathing to him now:

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I combined the prompts and didn't write them separately like I'd planned is that I, very much like Michael, was roped into looking out for my nieces and nephews (five kids under the age of 8) for two days. I'll spare you the horror stories, but needless to say, I didn't have any time to brush my hair, let alone write anything. 
> 
> But I hope I'll be able to finish the day 6 prompt on time since I'm finally free again! 
> 
> Disclaimer: the line about blonde- strawberry blonde was totally stolen from TW, lol.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! Kudos and Comments are very, very much appreciated ❤


End file.
